


[Podfic] don't fly away from me

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Goten's there too but he's just here to be cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Son Goku's C+ Parenting, and the awkward rebuilding thereof, that feel when your dad is an eternal teenager but you age like a normal person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Growing pains.
Relationships: Son Gohan & Son Goku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] don't fly away from me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [don't fly away from me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759911) by [KDblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/pseuds/KDblack). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/dont-fly-away-from-me/don%27t%20fly%20away%20from%20me.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/dont-fly-away-from-me/don%27t%20fly%20away%20from%20me.mp3) | 8 MB | 0:11:16  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/dont-fly-away-from-me/don%27t%20fly%20away%20from%20me.m4b)  
  
| 13 MB | 0:11:16


End file.
